I Like You
by xihannin
Summary: Oh Sehun, model remaja terkenal asuhan SMEnt. Tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang menurutnya cukup aneh dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup. Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Akankah Sehun bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi? Jika 'Ya', apakah Sehun bisa mendapatkannya? Hunhan. slight! Kristao/Taoris, Sulay, Kaisoo, Baekyeol, Chenmin. EXO. Genderswitch(GS) for UKE
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Like You

Cast : Oh Sehoon  
Xi Luhan

Ocast : EXO's members  
SM's family  
other

Pair : HunHan. Slight! BaekYeol, KaiDo, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin

Genre :Entertainlife (?), Schoollife, Mystery about someone. GenderSwitch (GS) for Uke. Little romance, maybe. Religy.

Sum : Oh Sehun, model remaja terkenal asuhan SMEnt. Tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang menurutnya cukup aneh dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup. Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Akankah Sehun bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi? Jika 'Ya', apakah Sehun bisa mendapatkannya?

Summary gagal. Ini cerita tentang Luhan, wanita muslim asal China yang pindah ke sekolah Sehun karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Cerita ini punya saya. EXO punya orang tua masing-masing. Don't Like, Don't Read! Review please!

" ya, Oh Sehun! Bagus, pertahankan! Ya! Sekali lagi!"

Jpret!

"bagus, Sehun-ah. Kau memang berbakat." Ujar sang fotografer sembari memberi Sehun 2 ibujari miliknya.

"ah, tidak juga, Hyung. Aku masih amatiran." Jawab Sehun merendahkan diri.

"haha, kau ini. Selalu saja merendahkan diri. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang tergila-gila denganmu. Kau ini bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga rendah hati. Beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian yang diberikan sang fotografer. Toh, nyatanya tidak ada si wanita yang disebut beruntung oleh fotografer itu. Wae? Jawabannya, karena Sehun belum memiliki kekasih. Ada yang mau mendaftar? Silahkan. Tapi jangan salahkan author ya kalau kalian ditolak.

"anio, Hyung. Aku belum memiliki kekasih." Jawabnya lirih. Bukan karena malu, tapi menghormati yang lebih tua /?.

"hahaha, ya ya. Tapi, kudengar Krystal-sii, member F(x) itu tertarik padamu. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba mengencaninya saja?"

"Anio, aku tidak mau mempermainkan wanita. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku yakin pasti nanti ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik. Hanya tinggal menunggu, Hyung."

Seorang wanita sedang berlarian sembari menenteng koper besar di sebuah bandara. Dia Xi Luhan. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan, supir pribadi keluarganya menunggu di depan bandara. Ia harus cepat, karena setelah ini ia harus menghadiri pesta pembukaan cabang perusahaan orang tuanya di restoran Seoul.

Dan, sungguh tak beruntungnya ia hari ini. Pesawat yang ia tumpangi mengalami keterlambatan landing karena ada masalah tekhnis. Alhasih, iapun terlambat datang di acara penting itu.

" Ahjussi, aku sudah di pintu bandara. Ahjussi dimana?" tanyanya pada orang di sebrang telepon.

"sebelah kanan, Nona!"

Iapun menoleh kearah kanan. Dilihatnya seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya. Iapun berlari kembali, menuju orang yang melambai tadi.

"Ahjussi, cepat! Kita sudah terlambat! Langsung saja ke restoran." Ujarnya setelah selesai menutup pintu.

"tapi Nona, anda belum berganti pakaian. Nanti saya yang dimarahi tuan dan nyonya."

"tidak perlu, Ahjussi. Pakai ini saja sudah cukup." Yakinnya.

"baiklah, Nona."

Penasaran dengan pakaian yang Luhan kenakan? Mengapa ia merasa tidak perlu berganti pakaian lagi untuk menghadiri acara yang penting itu? Baiklah, author jelaskan model berpakaian yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan memakai baju lengan panjang, dengan panjang baju sebatas paha berwarna biru langit, dengan bawahan sebuah rok yang sedikit mekar(rok sancai kalau engga salah namanya) sepanjang mata kaki dengan warna senada, yang di dalamnya dilapisi celana sepanjang rok yang ia kenakan. Juga kaus kaki yang dilapisi dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru. Dan, jangan lupakan kain persegi berwarna biru muda yang dilipat sedemikian rupa bernama jilbab.

Jilbab? Ya. Keluarga Luhan adalah muslim. Maka dari itu Luhan dan keluarganya-yang wanita- selalu menggunakan pakaian tertutup seperti ajaran islam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eotte? ini hanya permulaan. kalau banyak yang engga suka, FF ini akan saya hapus. Jadi, keputusan ada di tangan kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Like You

Cast : Oh Sehoon  
Xi Luhan

Ocast : EXO's members  
SM's family  
other

Pair : HunHan, Slight! BaekYeol, KaiDo, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin

Genre : Entertainlife (?), Schoollife, Mystery about someone. GenderSwitch (GS) for Uke. Little romance, maybe. Religy.

Chapter : 2/?

Sum : Oh Sehun, model remaja terkenal asuhan SMEnt. Tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang menurutnya cukup aneh dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup. Wanita yang membuatnya jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Akankah Sehun bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi? Jika 'Ya', apakah Sehun bisa mendapatkannya?

Summary gagal. Ini cerita tentang Luhan, wanita muslim asal China yang pindah ke sekolah Sehun karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Cerita ini punya saya. EXO punya orang tua masing-masing. Don't Like, Don't Read! Review please!

.

.

.

_Seoul, Xi's Restaurant_

Tap tap tap

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Luhan memasuki restoran itu. Dicarinya papa dan mama-nya di dalam restoran itu. Ia tak mau membuat orang tuanya khawatir karena datang terlambat. Juga, ia segan karena ini adalah acara keluarganya, akan tetapi ia datang terlambat.

Tak sulit bagi Luhan menemukan papa dan mama-nya. Karena mama Luhan juga menggunakan jilbab, sama seperti Luhan. Segera ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Setelah ia menyalimi kedua orang tuanya, lantas ia memeluk kedua orang itu.

"Maafkan Luhan, pesawat Luhan mengalami masalah tekhnis. Maka dari itu penerbangan Luhan diundur beberapa saat. Maafkan keterlambatan Luhan, Ma, Pa." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukan pada mamanya.

"hey, tidak apa-apa, Sayang.. kami memaklumi itu. Dan, mengapa tidak berganti pakaian dulu? Mama sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Ini pesta perusahaan, Sayang.. bukan pesta bermain bersama teman-temanmu." Ujar Mama Luhan.

Sebenarnya, Luhan enggan berganti pakaian. Karena ia tahu, mamanya bukan menyiapkan pakaian biasa. Akan tetapi sebuah gaun panjang yang merepotkan, bagi Luhan.

"tidak apa, Ma. Luhan sudah terlanjur nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini. Lagipula, pakaian ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk digunakan dalam berpesta. Tidak apa ya, Ma, Pa?" bujuk Luhan sembari beraegyo, memberikan jurus andalannya, yaitu deer eyes.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh menggunakan itu. Lagipula, pakaian ini tidak terlalu buruk. Ah, anakku memang pantas memakai pakaian apa saja." Kali ini, papa Luhan yang berbicara.

"jinjja, Papa?! Aigoo.. gomawoyo, Pa.." ujar Luhan sembari memeluk papanya.

"ne, cheonma. Kau berjalan-jalan lah. Papa dan Mama mau menyambut tamu yang lain dulu. Annyeong, chagiya."

"arraseo. Luhan akan ke taman belakang. Annyeong Papa, Mama."

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni mobil sportnya di depan sebuah restoran terkenal di Seoul. Ya, Ia diundang –secara khusus- oleh pengusaha terkenal asal China, Xi Yifan dan Xi Zitao (read: orang tua Luhan) yang membuka cabang baru di Korea.

Tamu yang sadar akan kehadirannya, langsung memberi salam padaya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Model terkenal asuhan SMEnt, yang juga anak dari pengusaha kaya yang paling berpengaruh di Korea, Oh Joonmyeon dan Oh Yixing.

Tak sedikit pula wanita yang melemparkan senyum manis nan menggoda, berusaha menarik perhatian si tampan Oh Sehun. Tapi, apa daya. Usaha mereka –bisa dibilang- gagal. Toh, Oh Sehun –sama sekali-tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

Sehun memasuki restoran dengan terburu-buru. Jujur saja, ia agak risih dengan semua itu. Ia tidak suka dengan yeoja yang bisa dibilang centil, penggoda, dan pencari perhatian.

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan yang melandanya kali ini. Karena langkahnya yang terburu-buru, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis hingga...

_Bruk_

_"Auw!"_

Terjatuh.

"Omo, mianhae. Gwaenchanayo, Agassi?" ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itupun menerima uluran tangannya dan sedikit menariknya, berusaha bangkit. "ah, ne. Gwaenchana." Jawabnya.

Di lain tempat ternyata siempunya pesta yang melihat kejadian tadi, langsung menghampiri mereka. Yah, mereka sedikit khawatir dengan kejadian yang menimpa_ anaknya_.

"Aigoo, Luhannie gwaenchanayo?" Ujar Nyonya Xi kepada anaknya.

"ne, Mama. Luhan tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis itu.

"mianhamnida, saya tidak sengaja." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga itu. Itu Sehun. Ia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Ia merasa tidak enak karena menabrak seorang gadis _yang ternyata_ anak dari siempunya pesta. Apalagi ia diundang secara khusus oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Xi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Luhan juga baik-baik saja." Ujar Tuan Xi. "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu, Sehun-ah?"

"Appa dan Eomma baik, Ahjussi. Mereka menitipkan salam untuk kalian. Katanya mereka tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ya, keluarga mereka memang dekat. Itu karena mereka berempat(read: Yifan, Tao, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing) adalah teman sekelas pada masa Senior High School.

"aaa.. begitu. Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan Yixing jie. Baiklah, kapan-kapan kami akan main ke rumah kalian. Salam kembali untuk ayah dan ibumu, ya." Kali ini Nyonya Xi yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, nanti akan saya sampaikan, Ahjumma." Ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"baiklah, selamat menikmati, Sehun-ah. Kami harus menyapa tamu yang lain dulu. Annyeong." Dan Tuan dan Nyonya Xi pun meninggalkan 2 remaja yang masih diam pada posisi masing-masing.

"mianhae atas kejadian tadi. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ujar Sehun sembari membungkuk-lagi-

"gwaenchana. Aku ingin ke taman belakang dulu. Silahkan menikmati hidangan." Luhanpun membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun terpana melihat gadis yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya. Ia penasaran, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang baru di dunianya.

_'semoga kita bertemu lagi, Nona Manis..'_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC/END?**

dilanjut/tidaknya ff ini ada di tangan kalian. review kalian sangt berharga bagi saya. maka dari itu saya mohon reviewnya ^^. dan kalau banyak yang engga suka sama ff ini, ff ini akan saya hapus.

terima kasih yang udah mau baca ff ini..

thanks to:

babyln9090, erengw, Dee, Bubble KimChii, Oh Sehunia, HyunRa, RZHH 261220, lisnana1, guest, KOMOZAKU MITSUKI


End file.
